


Little Fire

by TheFangedGoblin



Series: A Second Chance Series [4]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Birthday Party, Blood Drinking, Godric was a faerie, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric and Eric attend Sookie’s birthday party at Merlotte’s and Eric realizes that there is still much to learn from his maker. This story takes place sometime after and in the same universe as “A Second Chance”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nurse Darry for prettying up this story!

Eric sighed with boredom while they drove down the dirt road to Merlotte's Bar and Grill. In the driver’s seat, Pam looked just as amused as her maker did while sporting her best disapproving frown. She didn’t want to go to this 'stupid redneck party', but for Eric, she had put on a new pair of pumps and reluctantly agreed. Maybe she could at least find a decent meal.

"You should have let me just fly there. Then we wouldn't be late," Eric turned to face Godric who sat beside him in the back of his Mercedes.

"Your flying is no better than your driving," Godric said as he looked out the window of the vehicle passively. "Humans have these parties every year on the day of their birth… It seems so repetitive," he mused. The practice of birthdays was still foreign to him. He didn’t remember it when he was human.

As often was the case, Eric wasn’t sure if Godric was speaking to him or to himself. "It's been a tradition for centuries," he snickered teasingly. He wondered if his maker even knew the date of his own birth. "I think we should celebrate death days."

That finally brought Godric’s gaze from the window to Eric, who was grinning widely from his own idea. "Why on Earth would you want to celebrate the day I turned you?"

Eric wasn't surprised that Godric had never celebrated a birthday in his two thousand years. What he was surprised with, however, is the fact that he hadn't thought of throwing him one until now. "Because I liked the day you turned me, if you remember correctly. Pam would celebrate a death day with me." He looked at his own child for support and she rolled her eyes at her maker's immaturity.

"You're such a child sometimes. But yes...I would," she shared a smile with her maker through the rear-view mirror.

Godric frowned because he could not remember what year he turned Eric, much less what day. He had been out in the wild too long before he’d found him. "Do you remember what the date was?" Godric finally asked after they parked and got out of the car, but then immediately became distracted. He stopped walking and looked around curiously. "This land has a lot of old magic…" he said mostly to himself. No wonder the town of Bon Temps seemed to attract supernatural beings in droves. 

Eric ignored that. "I thought you would remember."

"Eric, I don't even remember how old I am," Godric said, turning back to his child and tried to soothe him with a soft look. "It was during the autumn; you can just pick a day." 

Pam came around the car with the stack of presents for Sookie. Eric turned his attention to his protégé. "One of them is a bomb, I presume…”

"Of course," Pam answered dryly. Godric reached out politely to help her with some of the boxes. "Seems like your little barmaid has a lot of friends," she added, and Godric tensed.

"There are a lot of…different creatures crammed in there," Godric spoke in a monotone voice that Pam was starting to recognize in him when he wasn't entirely happy about a situation. “Humans, vampires, shapeshifters… It is a disaster waiting to happen.”

Eric was not entirely thrilled to be there, either, though he was not going to admit it. Maybe if he made Godric jealous enough tonight, he would take him to a secluded dark corner and they could make love right under the human’s noses. "She's more than a barmaid. She's more than a human." There, he thought, the seed is planted. 

Godric gave Eric an icy glare but did not say anything. Instead, he turned his back on his child and grandchild and began walking towards the bar.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Pam teased in a sing-song voice.

Just as Godric had sensed, the place was packed full of humans, vampires, and a shifter who was working the bar. A banner hung across the bar that said 'Happy Birthday Sookie!' Godric stood inside the door for a moment to take it all in slowly, when a bubbly red-headed waitress danced over to him.

Arlene smiled at the teenager. She didn't recognize him, but she figured he had to be one of Sookie's friends. "Honey, you can just sit the presents over there on the pool table."

"Thank you," Godric smiled politely, but when he didn’t move, Arlene realized he was waiting on someone. She was not happy when she saw the two familiar vampires come in behind him.

Everyone in Merlotte's automatically stilled to watch as Pam and Eric walked through the door, and the Viking decided that he would never tire of this. He liked to think that he didn't need a big entrance, but one always found him. He knew his very presence demanded attention, and he especially liked knowing that Godric was watching. Arlene, for some reason, above all others caught his eye. She was looking at him not in fear, but with a little bit of anger. He gave her a slow smile.

Godric gave a little quirk of a smile to his lover, and Pam helped him put the presents on the pool table. Sookie immediately made a beeline for Eric, and Godric put on a neutral face while Sookie shot them both that wide, toothy grin of hers. She never was one to hide her emotions well. Stupid human girl, Godric thought to himself, wanting to roll his eyes.

Eric looked away from Sookie to observe the bar. "I see why you didn't want your party at Fangtasia.”

"None of my human friends would have shown up," she giggled. "I'm glad you all could make it." 

Her smile brightened as Godric stood beside Eric and actually reached out to take his hand in his. Eric almost jumped, not used to this kind of affectionate gesture with his maker. And yet he knew why Godric had done it, and for that reason, his hand held his as well. 

"Miss Stackhouse, happy day of your birth," Godric told her sweetly. She nodded her thanks before another one of her friends stole her attention and she was off playing hostess to the rest of her party.

"People who don't know you will think you're my new fang-banger." Eric did not look at Godric as he spoke to him in a low voice meant only for him.

"I don't care what they think as long as they know you are mine," Godric said plainly, looking at the man in the kitchen who was flipping burgers. Something about him had caught his attention. The flamboyantly dressed cook looked up and startled when he saw Godric, and looked even more upset when he saw Eric beside him. 

"What did you do to that cook?" Godric asked his child.

All plans to make Godric so jealous that he would take them out of this human-infested bar and into that dark corner ended the second he realized Godric had focused his careful eye on Lafayette. Without looking over to the kitchen, he knew who he was talking about. He forgot sometimes that nothing really got past Godric.

Terry was also in the kitchen, slicing onions and muttering to himself. Eric played innocent. "He was in Iraq. He suffers from what humans call post-traumatic stress, no fault of mine."

Godric looked sharply at Eric at his evasiveness, watching him fight back a cringe, but he didn't call him out on it. It would come out in time. He looked around further, spotting the shifter who owned the bar. His fingers untangled from Eric’s. "The shifter has vampire blood... This is an interesting group of people," he mused in Swedish.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm responsible for any traumatized human?" Eric glared down at Godric, answering him back loudly in his native tongue. 

Godric looked at him with some exasperation. "Eric, that shifter over there, I can tell he's had Bill's blood, and I have only met Bill a few times. What do you think I smell on the cook?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.

Eric was silent for a moment. He could tell exactly how his maker felt about it just from the tone of his voice. But in all honesty, he was massively relieved that that was all Godric managed to sense in Lafayette. He was somewhat of a dirty little secret in a very big way. 

"I don't know...hamburgers?" Eric tried to tease, in plain English this time, but knew Godric would be unamused. "It was necessary at the time. I did what I had to do."

Godric hesitated but nodded. He needed to trust Eric's judgment; he was a Sheriff, not a fledgling anymore. "Of course you did," he said just as Jessica jumped in front of them with a smile and a True Blood. She handed it to Godric but he passed it off to Eric. 

Eric couldn't tell if Godric was being sarcastic or not, and it frustrated him. He rolled his eyes at the synthetic excuse for blood handed to him but took a sip of it anyway. He did not address Jessica, which did not seem to bother her much.

"I'm glad you came, Godric," Jessica said excitedly, but there was something different about her that he couldn't put a finger on. "Me and Hoyt broke up, so I guess I won't be introducing him to you, after all."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jessica," Godric said with genuine sympathy, but the truth was that he wasn't really sure what to say in that situation. She shrugged it off and smiled brightly at him.

Eric narrowed his eyes. What did Jessica think she had in common with Godric? And why did Godric smile fondly and feel an odd sort of affection for her? Was it because they reminded each other of one another in their premature death birthdays? Jessica was nothing like Godric. She could not possible comprehend the age his maker carried.

Godric was obviously too busy being polite to insignificant fledglings to pay attention to Eric, and in a huff, he walked away...towards Sookie. He gave her his best charismatic smirk and sank down onto a bar stool as if it was his new throne. "I guess it is customary to buy you a drink."

It had been a long time since Godric was out and around such a large group of people. Usually, Pam would try and keep him busy at Eric's apartment until Eric got off work. Pam amused him, so it usually was enough for him. But this was enjoyable too, listening to Jessica rattle on. He enjoyed the fledgling's enthusiasm; her wide-eyed naiveté of all things vampire. Bill Compton apparently did not think teaching his progeny about the vampire world was important, but Godric enjoyed being able to teach a new generation.

"Yes it is," Sookie agreed. Bill was over at the bar, talking with Sam while the shifter shot curious glances between Godric and Eric. "I'm real sorry about me and Jason walking in on you and Godric's…err…private time." Sookie laughed and held back a blush, remembering her last night staying at Godric's mansion and walking in on them necking.

Eric snickered, having forgotten about that night. He motioned for someone to bring her a drink, something strong, he had said. "Maybe I'll let you watch next time." He shrugged as his eyes wandered over the crowd, a smile playing on his lips.

***

"So, Arlene seems to think Mr. Northman has a new teenage fangbanger," Sam told Bill as he wiped the bar with a rag. He and Bill had developed a strange sort of friendship since the whole Maryanne thing. At least, they felt comfortable enough for some harmless gossiping.

"You know better than that," Bill said quietly, taking a sip of his True Blood and wincing at the taste. "What do your instincts tell you?" he asked, curious as to what the shifter would have picked up from Godric. 

Sam leaned against the bar and glanced over at the boy-vampire and shivered. The youth smelled ancient and powerful, like an old forest during a lightning storm. Every instinct burning in Sam's bones told him to flee because there was no chance of winning a fight with this one. While Eric smelled of human blood, this one smelled of natural magic.

"He's old, very old. He doesn't smell like a vamp would though, and he doesn't smell like Maryanne did but it is similar... I don't know what the hell he is, but I know better than to piss him off," Sam finally said, leaving Bill baffled.

***

Meanwhile, Lafayette knew how crowded a party with vampires could really be. Another second in there and he would have had a panic attack for sure. Although he knew he was much more vulnerable outside in the dark in the back of Merlotte's, he had to get some fresh air. 

Godric noticed when the cook slipped out of the back door and his curiosity had him following the young man. He tried to make sure he was heard as he closed the door behind him, but the man jumped anyway. Godric tried to emit a gentle, non-intimidating energy. 

"Do you not like parties?" he asked the terrified young man softly.

Lafayette's heart almost beat to a thundering stop when he heard the sound of the child-vampire’s voice. "Jesus fuckin'..." he exclaimed, turning his head to find Godric watching him curiously. Like a well fed housecat watches a mouse, the cook thought to himself in a panic.

He had seen this one with Eric. Lafayette made a quick effort to keep his eyes far away from locking with the vampire's, not wanting to be hypnotized. "Of course I like parties," he answered hurriedly with mock confidence, and took a long drag of his Black and Mild cigar. The thick smell of smoke calmed him somewhat.

"You've been around my kind before," Godric stated knowingly as he stepped closer but looked up at the stars instead of at Lafayette. "My name is Godric and I do not think I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet."

Godric. It sounded like an old name. He gave a quick glance over to the teenage boy, surprised that his gaze was not trying to capture Lafayette's. He wondered what the hell his relationship to Eric was. 

"I've been around your kind way too fuckin' much," he cursed defensively. It was out before he could stop it. He seemed to do a lot of talking before thinking lately, but right now he was too terrified to care.

Godric nodded, he could practically taste Lafayette's fear. Once, that would have been a turn-on, but now it made him sad. "My kind still has a lot to learn about their relationships with humans. You don't like our kind, yet you have Eric's blood in you, so you will forgive me for being curious about you." He finally cocked his head childishly and looked at the man. "You are too smart to be a ‘fangbanger’, as they so crudely say."

Lafayette's automatic reaction would be to deny it, but he knew nothing was going to get past this one. He wanted to run back inside but that would make it too easy for the vampire to attack him. "Why would you care if I had Eric's blood in me?" he questioned with his normal attitude and avoided his eyes.

"A vampire giving a human blood establishes a bond. It means the human belongs to that vampire. If another vampire were to touch you or hurt you in any way, they would have Eric to deal with," Godric told him. "So I can't help but be a bit curious about you, as it's my blood that flows through Eric's veins. If someone were to try and hurt you, I would be just as responsible for you as Eric is."

Lafayette knew the process all too well and he did not need this vampire to tell him all over again. "So what, you're his new boyfriend or something?" he finally turned on his heels to face Godric, not so intimidated by him anymore. Or at least, that was how he was choosing to present himself. "Never imagined you'd be his type." He looked him up and down.

"Boyfriend is not the right word," Godric said with a laugh and he raised an eyebrow to Lafayette's added statement. "What is Eric's type, then?"

This was getting too personal. The boy knew, he had to. Otherwise he wouldn't be here, torturing him like this. "I don't fuckin' know anything about Eric Northman," he answered back quickly.

"That's what is so odd. You don't know anything about him yet you have a blood-bond with him. So how exactly did that happen?" he asked, still trying to keep the conversation light.

Lafayette fidgeted nervously. He felt like he was being interrogated and he didn't know what this boy's plans were. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" he challenged.

"Because he does not want me to know," Godric answered him honestly. "It worries me that you seem to fear him. I want to know why. But if you do not wish to speak of it, I understand."

Lafayette wished this vampire would stop pretending like he didn't know anything. All this bottling up of emotions was starting to get to him, and he wished he could just scream it all out. "He'd probably kill me if I did," he snorted, but his tone was very serious.

"He would not hurt you, I would not let him," Godric said simply. Eric wanted to keep an eye on him for a reason… But why?

Lafayette snorted again. Who was this little boy who thought he could overpower the Sherriff of Area Five? The dude used to be a Viking. "Like you could stop him."

Godric really did laugh at that. It startled Lafayette visibly. "Just because a vampire looks young does not mean that they are. But you're right, Eric is magnificent, isn't he? That's why I turned him."

Lafayette realized then that this vampire was very much on Eric's side. He was his maker. He could hardly believe it. Every muscle in Lafayette’s body was crying out for him to run back inside. It was enough for Eric to sense it in his own blood, sizzling with anxiety that was not his own.

At first, Eric thought that it was just the fact that they were in the same building together, but as time went on, he felt the rising alarm in the human. And when finally he sensed his maker outside with the presence of Lafayette, Eric panicked.

He practically flew outside to where he knew they would be, seeming to materialize out of thin air. He did not look at the panicking human, only at Godric. "Darling. There you are," he smiled at his maker.

Godric smiled, knowing exactly what had brought his lover out so quickly. "I was just having a nice conversation with your friend. Did you miss me so soon?" he teased.

Eric knew that Godric knew, or at least suspected the worst from him. Lafayette was no fool, and would not expose him or himself like that in front of a strange vampire. But he could just tell from the tone of his maker's voice and his choice of words that he knew. 

The Viking wanted to fall to his maker's feet and embrace him, but he would do no such thing in front of the human. Instead, he acted composed. "Always. I was worried when you went off by yourself."

Godric's narrowing eyes were the only sign of his displeasure at his child. "I'm sure you were just frantic when you realized I was out here, talking to your human," he said, and finally, there was an edge to his tone.

That was when Eric finally looked over at Lafayette, smelling his fear rich in the air and inhaling it deeply. He laughed. "He isn't my human," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? His smell says otherwise," Godric said with a growl in his voice.

Eric's instincts told him to cower under the sound of his maker's growl, but in his stubbornness and in the presence of this human he just continued to stand enormously tall. "Just because I felt it necessary at one point to give him my blood does not mean he is my human," he told him simply.

Godric sighed. Maybe his instincts on this one were wrong. Maybe there was nothing going on. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Lafayette, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." 

Hearing the dismissal, Lafayette bolted back inside, taking his chance to flee the awkward conversation. When they were alone, Godric came up to Eric and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I suppose I was just jealous. Forgive me?" he asked, craning his neck to look up at Eric.

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "You have not stopped accusing me of things since we walked in. And even before we walked in...you told me my driving was as terrible as my flying," he mumbled, even when he knew he was very much guilty and deserving of the fear in Lafayette's eyes. 

"I am sorry, Eric." Godric tried not to laugh, attempting to wiggle into Eric's crossed arms. "Your flying is better than your driving." He stood up on his tip-toes to try and get a kiss. When he couldn't reach Eric's lips without Eric looking down, he tensed. "Eric, I want a kiss."

Lafayette had fled the scene immediately, but he hadn't gone far. His own curiosity overrode his fear, and he lurked deeply in the shadows of the kitchen hallway watching them through the window on the door. If Lafayette ever doubted that Godric was Eric’s maker before, he was sure of it now. He had never seen Eric like this, so damn butt-hurt and insecure. 

"You just like to embarrass me," Eric continued to mumble, even though he wanted the kiss just as badly as his maker did. And when finally the height difference was becoming annoying, Eric gripped his maker around the waist and lifted him as if he weighed nothing at all and held him to his lips.

Godric’s legs wrapped around Eric's waist and his arms locked over his shoulders. He gave Eric a quick kiss of apology. "I don't mean to embarrass you."

Eric kept his dramatic pout, unsatisfied with the quick kiss. "Well maybe you should mark me...just in case anyone else gets the wrong idea."

"How do you want me to mark you, love?" Godric asked, nipping at Eric's earlobe.

Eric dropped them both down to the grassy ground where they could be more at level with each other. The grass was cool and soft against Godric’s back and the stars illuminated Eric’s crown. Eric moaned and nuzzled his maker affectionately. "A bite." His voice was pleading, something Lafayette never expected to hear from him. Maybe the vampire had a weakness after all... Maybe he really was tamable.

Godric flipped them around so he was on top of his lover and gave him a fanged smile. "Since you asked so nicely," he hissed, bending forward to nuzzle Eric's neck. One lick over the pulse point was all the warning Eric got before Godric's fangs were piercing into him.

Lafayette flinched when the larger vampire cried out with a moan. Eric's own fangs were sharp and throbbing and he surrendered willingly to his maker, but his hands were hard on the boy's hips as his body rocked up against them.

Godric only took a few swallows of Eric’s rich blood before tearing away. His lips were stained red and a trail of blood slid out the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wild. A red tongue snaked past his lips to lick it away seductively. "Naughty boy," he teased as Eric rocked needy against him. He took Eric's hands and pinned him to the grassy ground. "If I had something to ease the way, I would take you right here on the ground, under the stars. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Using only the element of surprise, Eric flipped his maker onto his back and covered him with his taller body. It was a challenge, of course, to bring out more dominance from Godric. Eric liked being put in his place at times like these. "You think I wouldn't have thought about that? I have lube in my back pocket," he grinned just before his lips, tongue, and teeth attacked every inch of his maker’s neck exposed to him. He did not dare bite down, but he was coming damned close.

"Eric," Godric growled in warning even as he arched into his touch. "We are not secluded enough here."

His maker's warning growls only made Eric’s hips grind down on him harder. "Oh, so we're playing that game?" he breathed. He didn’t know when Godric started caring how public their fucking was. Back when Eric was young, he used to let Eric take him right in front of their victims. "We've made love in more public places before," he reminded Godric. 

"Yes, but there were usually no survivors left in the room after we were done," Godric said, and gave a sharp intake of breath when Eric's fangs grew bolder. He grabbed Eric's hair and pushed his lips down towards his crotch, knowing his child would know what he wanted.

Eric let Godric push him into place, and grinned when he got the message. As retaliation, he would use a lot of fang. The Viking nuzzled his chest, his hands practically ripping the tight jeans open. Godric wore no underwear underneath, an age-old habit, and Eric moaned approvingly. Godric's cock was hard as if his teenaged hormones had been recovered in that moment. Eric gave his maker a single lick up the shaft and closed his eyes. 

"You know, you still taste like a virgin," he teased him, knowing how to push his maker’s buttons.

"Technically, I always will," Godric breathed despite not needing to, and had to let go of Eric's hair before he ended up pulling some of it out.

Eric grinned arrogantly up at Godric and licked over the head of his cock where pre-cum was already beading. "You try and act like you are old and wise and made of stone, but I know how to bring out the oversexed little teenager that you really are. My feral little demon. I could get you off faster than you can control it."

Another lick up his shaft and Godric fisted at the ground, his fingers clutching the grass so he wouldn't be tempted to grab Eric's head. "You're talking too much," he said, thrusting his hips without even realizing he was doing so. His words heavily accented.

"You're impatient," Eric accused in their native tongue with a playful grin, and forced his maker's hips firmly down on the grassy ground so he could have complete control, before sliding his mouth down on his cock. He moaned at the taste, his fangs sliding up a vein, grazing his skin. 

Godric moaned and threw his arm over his mouth to stifle it. He bit down hard on his own lip until he tasted blood. Eric lifted his head up from his cock when he smelled blood and ripped Godric's hand from his mouth to taste him, licking his arm and moaning deliciously.

"Kiss me," the boy-vampire demanded as the wound closed under Eric’s tongue.

Eric licked his hand completely clean of blood before he attacked his maker's mouth in a kiss, slicing his own tongue on Godric's fangs to give him another taste of himself. He moaned and felt the vibration through his lover's entire body as his hand slipped between them to stroke Godric's aching erection.

Godric moaned as he tasted Eric’s blood, and when Eric stroked his cock, the mixed combination of skin on skin and Eric’s taste sent him over the edge. He came into Eric's hand as he gasped into his mouth. 

Eric moaned when it took little more than a few strokes to bring his maker off. He smirked arrogantly down at him, as if he was very proud of himself. "Just what I thought..." He panted heavily, his hand still stroking his softening cock gently. "You can't stop your teenaged hormones when I bring them out."

Godric smiled lazily up at Eric. "You just have the magic touch." he teased. "Give me a moment and I will take care of you." 

Eric moaned and gently rocked his hips against Godric's, licking his lover's cum off his hands and making a show out of it. He was impatient and not willing to wait until Godric recovered from his orgasm.

Godric reached between them to unzip Eric's pants. He slid Eric's cock out with one hand and pushed his own pants down further with the other so he could spread his legs around Eric's hips. He positioned Eric's cock at his entrance. "Go on then. I want you inside me."

Eric growled low in his throat and it sent shivers up Lafayette's spine, who was still watching them shakily. "You no longer care if they hear us?" the Viking mocked.

"I care, but unlike you, I can be quiet," Godric said, but then Eric seemed to try to make him a liar when he thrust his cock into Godric's tight body. Godric had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out, and spread his legs as far as he could with his pants wrapped around his ankles. When he could relax more he let out a harsh chuckle.

Eric lived up to his loud reputation as he sank further into Godric. He stopped when he felt his body resisting for fear of hurting him. "Not my fault you were a good little virgin," he provoked through his unnecessary breathing.

"Not my fault you were a slut," Godric taunted, as his hand slipped down Eric's back to slap him on the backside and give his lover a wicked grin as he did so.

Eric gasped and immediately glared down at him, even though he was far from angry. "Hey! I don't get to spank you!" he protested, remembering how Godric had reacted each time he had in the past. Eric pulled back and thrust deeply inside Godric when he knew his lover could take it. He was a little rough; punishment for the slap to his ass.

Godric moaned low and controlled in this throat. "That's because it is degrading, but of course with your ego, nothing could degrade you," he teased, even as he let in a sharp intake of air as Eric's cock brushed against his prostrate. 

Eric thrust into Godric again just as hard. "Oh, my ego is big? I bet all you want to do right now is flip me onto my back and ride me until I cum… I think you're the one with the big ego," he growled against his maker’s ear.

Godric growled and tried to flip them over but stopped when he realized the pants around his ankles were in the way. He snarled in frustration. His eyes flashed wild and his fangs caught the moonlight sharply. "Just fuck me already."

Eric grinned and moved faster than Lafayette's own vision could keep up with, flipping them over, all while remaining deep inside. Godric's shirt was long enough that it kept his modesty, even if he didn't even realize they had an audience. Godric smiled down at Eric, his hands sneaking under Eric's shirt to play with his nipples. He moved his hips in slow circles to tease his lover.

Eric arched his back and hissed. He was too far gone for this sort of teasing, so he grabbed onto Godric's hips and tried to thrust up into him. Godric took Eric's hands off his hips and pinned them to the ground, but started a quick pace of lifting himself off Eric's cock before slamming back down. He gave Eric's hands a squeeze, a warning to keep them there as he sat back up and rode him.

Jason snuck up behind Lafayette to see what he was looking at. When he saw who his friend was spying on, his mouth dropped. "I swear, them two are always going at it," he said with exasperation but he didn't look away from the scene.

Eric didn't even realize Godric had let go of him, because just then he began a hard, rough pace down on his cock. His own hips rocked up to meet him, and he bore his fangs as he panted and moaned. He arched his back as he was brought further and further to that cliff edge.

"Are you going to fill me up, lover?" Godric spoke huskily leaning down to capture Eric's lips as he continued rocking against him.

"Fuck yeah..." He answered the only way he could as his cock was worked by the impossibly tight heat around him. He was brought to his orgasm fast, as if he had absolutely no control over himself. He arched his back and with a piercing shout, one that the entire town might have heard, Eric came deep inside him.

Godric lifted himself up and Eric's cock slipped out of him. He stood up and quickly pulled up his jeans as if nothing happened at all, leaving his child dazed and still swooning. The distance between them was suddenly too much, and using the element of surprise, Eric grabbed onto his maker's leg to pull him back down onto the ground with him. 

"I love you," he mumbled into Godric’s messy hair.

Godric laughed and curled up around Eric. "I love you," he promised back. 

Eric felt high from the waves of orgasm still coursing through his body and sitting pleasantly in his gut like warm, fresh blood. He didn't even bother to tuck his softening cock back into his jeans. "I like your laugh," he grinned, gazing at his lover through half-lidded, hazy eyes. "I wish I could have known you as a human."

Godric reached down to tidy Eric back into his pants, since he was clearly not going to do it himself. Eric's last comment caught him off guard. "No you don't. You wouldn't even have looked twice at me if you had known me as a human."

Eric frowned at that. His mind still wasn't working clearly and his speech was slurred when he asked, "You think that the only reason I love you is because you made me? I love you for a thousand reasons, and that is only one."

"Of course," Godric appeased him, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. "We should get back to the party, Eric."

Eric held tightly to him, even though he knew Godric could break the hold without a second thought if he chose to do so. 

This was a very intimate moment, and Lafayette and Jason felt voyeuristic for the first time. Lafayette was seeing emotion in Eric's face he never imagined he would see.

"Tell me why you think that," Eric pleaded to his maker.

Godric toyed with a button on Eric's shirt childishly, looking at that instead of Eric's face. "You walk into a room and people gape at you. If our roles had been reversed, you would not have wanted me.” 

Eric shook his head stubbornly. "That is not true." After all, Godric was not aware of his own presence within a room. He had no idea how others turned to look at him. "If I had met you in the prime of your innocence, all rosey-cheeked in the sun, I would have fallen in love with you instantly," he swore. "I fantasize about it sometimes, your human self. I love your vampire self equally."

Godric couldn't help but laugh again. "Rosey-cheeked?" he teased. He still didn't quite believe Eric. "I’ve forgotten what the sun felt like. I've forgotten a lot of things from my human life. Those memories are faded." Godric had not had much of a mortal life. Fifteen years was nothing at all. It shaped what kind of vampire he’d become, having such little experience being a mortal and no experience being a man. 

"Tell me what you remember. I want to know," Eric asked delicately, feeling the cool grass under them sway with a gentle breeze. His maker's past was always a risky subject to bring up, but he did not want to go back to that stupid party. 

Godric was glad Eric hadn't brought up what he had seen when Sookie had connected them mentally. He didn't want to remember some things. His hand automatically clenched in a fist but he forced himself to relax. "I remember my mother smelled of lavender, and she could see things, like your Sookie can hear things. It's strange that I remember that but I cannot remember her name."

Eric took Godric's hands and massaged them until they were no longer tense, then he threaded his fingers through them. His eyes narrowed, however, when Godric referred to Sookie as his again. "She is not mine," Eric corrected quickly. 

"What was your name?" Eric asked. 

For a moment Godric was quiet as if he didn't know if he should answer. "My mother called me Aedan. It means ‘Little Fire’," he answered softly and the way he pronounced it sounded like 'Aeo-den'.

"Little Fire," Eric repeated with a grin. It described perfectly how Eric had seen Godric's mortal self in his mind. He was surprised that Godric was telling him all these secrets, as it had taken a thousand years to get answers in the past. Eric leaned over to kiss him lovingly in appreciation. 

But something about Godric's past wasn't right. There was still something he was hiding. Eric knew prying would only close Godric up to him, but he needed to know more about this link between his maker's mother and Sookie. "Your mother could hear things but you could not?"

Godric was too dazed from the kiss to notice Eric's ulterior motive. "My mother just knew things, and I did too. Images of things that would flash through my head. I knew what my maker was before he even opened his mouth to speak," Godric said, staring at Eric's lips. He reached up to trace them with his fingertips.

Eric was more than a little confused, and his expression showed it. He didn't understand why Godric hadn't told him about this before. He didn't understand why he did not realize this after spending many lifetimes with maker. He knew that Godric had special gifts, special talents, like his own ability for flight. And yet suddenly it was all piecing together, and Eric could only stare at Godric as if he was meeting him for the first time.

"What were you?" he all but demanded. He didn't understand why he felt a little betrayed. 

Godric was startled at the sudden demand. "What do you mean? I am a vampire...nothing else matters."

Had Godric been sleeping through the past few months? Sookie was something more than human, everyone in this town and elsewhere else knew it, but no one really knew what she was. And here was is maker, telling him they were one and the same. 

"Don't avoid the question, Godric, that's not fair!" he burst out, sitting up, grass and leaves littering his hair and clothes.

Godric sat up with him calmly. "You saw my memories, you saw her. You were too worried about me to really think on it at the time, but tell me what she looked like, Eric. You already know the answer to your question."

Eric's hands clenched into fists because he did remember. "You know the answer, too, and why hadn't you told me before!?"

"Because it doesn’t matter now; what difference could it have made?"

"How do I know my entire existence hasn't been just a trick?” Eric shouted. Now he was just being ridiculous and he knew it. He couldn't doubt Godric's love even if he tried, but he didn't know how to handle this.

"My mortal life has nothing to do with my vampire existence. It changes nothing," Godric said, unsure as to why Eric was getting so upset about this. "I do not understand why you are behaving so irrationally." 

"Of course you don't," Eric growled accusingly, baring his fangs in anger. "My flight, is that some sort of a faerie dust passed down to me?" he demanded, using the word for the first time. Eric knew so little about fae, especially because he was sure his maker was not going to educate him, and it scared him.

"Put your fangs away." Godric told him sternly. "I don't know from where you inherited your gift, but you have it and you should be thankful, not be angry at me for something I have no control over," he said, standing up with the intent on returning to the party, not wanting to fight with Eric here. Or anywhere.

Eric's fangs withdrew with a snap as if they had no choice but to obey their maker. Lafayette was shocked again at how quickly this boy could put Eric in his place. 

But now Eric knew what Sookie Stackhouse was. The question now was what was he going to do with this piece of exclusive information? 

"Go back to the party. I'm sure you and Sookie have much in common to talk about," Eric growled, still seated on the grassy ground, not knowing that he had pushed Godric to the edge of his patience once again. In a blink of an eye, the older vampire pushed Eric back down to the ground and straddled his chest, his fangs sharp and growling at his child. "You push and you push and you would drive a sane person crazy," he hissed down at him. 

Eric's body submitted instantly and he whimpered involuntarily. At that moment, his fangs could not withdrawn even if they tried. "I just wish you would have told me," he whispered up at his maker. 

Godric couldn't relent. He stood up to brush off his clothes. "I'm going back to the party," he stated before walking back inside without giving Eric another glance. Lafayette managed to run off back to his neglected kitchen just in time to find that Terry had burnt all the burgers.

Eric knew to stay away from Godric the rest of the night. He walked back into the bar and ordered a True Blood to occupy himself. His own child had left. He felt her absence and though it worried him, he knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She’d probably become angry that Eric and Godric had left her to fuck in the grass outside and departed as retaliation. 

Jessica smiled as soon as she spotted Godric on the other side of the bar and looped her arm through his with ease. "Dance with me," she said, leading him to the makeshift dance floor as a slow song began. 

"I have not danced in many years," he told her, but he allowed himself to be pulled along by her excitement.

***

Jessica giggled and tried to swing Godric around with her. Eric watched and rolled his eyes. "I bet you did a lot of ballroom dancing. You should teach me that!" she squealed in her twangy accent.

"Eric's actually better at that than I ever was," Godric admitted. His eyes automatically sought out his lover before returning to Jessica. "You could ask your human boy to dance," he suggested, watching her glance in the direction of the boy that was watching their every move. "He still wants you."

Jessica suddenly became shy at the mention of Hoyt. She wondered how Godric could have known, but decided that she didn't care. The older vampire may be intimidating to some, but Jessica felt like she could share anything with him. Even if that wasn't true, she could at least pretend she wasn't completely alone in the world. 

"Aw, no he doesn't. Not anymore. I mean... It wasn't meant to be," she shrugged and stared down at her feet when they stopped dancing.

"Fate is a tricky thing. All relationships have rough spots, especially for immortals," Godric explained.

Just as he said that, Hoyt stood up and walked over. "You mind if I cut in?" the human asked, and Godric let Jessica slip through his arms and into Hoyt's, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

Eric couldn’t help but smile as Godric stood out of place on the dance floor. He could still smell his lover's blood and sex on him, and it made him want to forget their earlier feud. He could forgive his maker for keeping important pieces of his past from him. Eric had learned over the years that he could forgive him of anything. 

"What's wrong, little boy? Your date dump you?" Eric mused at Godric walked over to the bar and sat on the bar stool next to him.

Godric sometimes wondered what sort of power Eric held over him that he could always make him forget his anger. His lips quirked at the teasing. "I got stood up," he said, carefully testing out some modern slang, and tried to look as innocent and human as he could. He glanced at the bottle of True Blood and back at Eric. "Are you really a vampire?" he asked, glancing up at Eric through his lashes.

Eric gave Godric a mischievous smirk because they were playing his favorite game. His stone statue maker could play the human role well if he needed to. He wondered if it was all those years of practice to lure men to him in those dark alleys on those nights when Eric was young. "Yes, and quite an old one. But I'm sure you can tell," he flashed his fangs at the boy. "You shouldn't be here all alone, dressed like vampire-bait like that. Your date was wrong to miss out."

Godric looked surprised at Eric's fangs. "I should go home. It's getting late. Do you think you could give me a ride?"

Eric smiled deviously, looking the boy up and down as if he were a piece of meat to a hungry wolf. "Of course. Better me than anyone else. It is dangerous here for you," he agreed, and when he stood up from his seat on the stool, he towered over Godric. He wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulder and escorted him out as politely as a gentlemen.

The second they were outside, Eric lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, covering his smaller body with his own. His fangs flashed dangerously as he used all his strength to pin him there. "Don't you know never to trust a hungry vampire?" he growled into his maker’s ear.

"Please don't kill me... I'll do anything you ask." Godric broke character as he laughed.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Little Fire." Eric shot him a fanged smile. "I have better plans for you." His hand came to tangle in his maker's hair as he pulled his head roughly to the side to expose his smooth, pale neck. He raked his fangs up a vein there, leaving a shallow, bloody scrape.

Godric moaned and then remembered he was supposed to be scared. "No, please, no," he faked, just as Eric's phone went off and he groaned, recognizing Pam's ringtone.

Eric huffed and almost dropped Godric in order to answer his phone. 

“Ready to be picked up?” Pam’s voice knowingly asked.


End file.
